


The Big Surprise

by Superlocked_25



Series: John and Sherlock's Secret [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Mpreg, Parents, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this. Should I? Please tell me in comments!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John woke up to the sound of someone getting sick. He realized Sherlock was not in bed, so he went to the bathroom and found Sherlock on the floor beside the toilet.

“Are you alright Sher?” John asks, squatting next to him and rubbing his back.

“I don’t know why this is happening John. It’s been a week now and I’ve been getting sick every morning.” Sherlock moans.

“Can we please take you to a real doctor’s office Sher? What if it’s serious?” John says worriedly.

“Fine. But you will stay with me the entire time, right?” Sherlock says.

“I’ll be right there Sher.” John says soothingly, still rubbing Sherlock’s back.

 

Later on they are at the doctor’s office in the examination room, waiting for him to return with the test results.

John notices that Sherlock looks really nervous. He squeezes his hand. “Hey, it’s going to be fine.”

Sherlock nods slightly, still nervous.

The doctor walks in with a confused look. “Well Mr. Watson-Holmes, I guess congratulations are in order.”

“What do you mean?” John asks.

“It seems that he was born with a very rare gene. I have never seen a case in person, but it basically allows males to become impregnated.” The doctor says.

Sherlock goes white. “I’m pregnant?”

“Yes, Congratulations. Give me a few minutes and I’ll bring an ultrasound machine in so we can have a look.” The doctor leaves the room.

“Sherlock…” John says softly. “We-We’re going to be parents.”

Sherlock is snapped out of his shock-induced silence after that. ”W-We really are.” Sherlock says softly.

The doctor comes back into the room with the machine. “Ok Mr. Holmes, if you could unbutton your shirt and sit in the chair. Then we can start the ultrasound.”

Sherlock does as told while the doctor sets up the machine. He rubs a cold gel onto Sherlock’s stomach and moves the wand around on top of the gel. “I was mistaken, it is a double congratulations.” The doctor smiles.

Sherlock’s and John’s eyes go wide.

“Twins?” Sherlock says.

The doctor nods and shows them the ultrasound.

When Sherlock sees the two little blobs he feels so happy that he begins to cry. “John… Those are our children, our beautiful children.” Sherlock says softly, tears still falling down his face.

John, who is also crying, smiles and wipes away Sherlock’s tears. “I know, it is amazing.”

The doctor gives them a printout of the ultrasound and they go home.

 

When they get home John realizes something. “Hey Sherlock?”

“Yes love?” Sherlock says.

“Everyone still doesn’t know we’re together yet, except for Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson of course.” John says.

“Yes, that may be a problem.” Sherlock says, furrowing his eyebrows.

“And if the press find out, we’ll be followed from the second they do until months after the baby is born.” John says with a frown.

“We could try to keep it a secret from as many people as possible until I start showing.” Sherlock says.

“Ok, and promise to be careful and take care of yourself? You’re thinking for three now.” John says worriedly.

“I promise.” Sherlock says.

John sits in his chair and Sherlock sits on his lap. John wraps his arm around Sherlock and puts his hand on Sherlock’s abdomen. “I can’t wait to be parents.” He whispers.

“I know, I am so happy John.” Sherlock starts to tear up. “But what if I’m a bad parent? What if I harm the baby?”

“Hey Sh...” John soothes, pulling him closer to his chest. “We’ll get through this together. Ok?”

Sherlock nods and John kisses him softly.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks since they had gotten the news and they had just been put on a new case. John watched as Sherlock looked over the evidence at the Yard. He noticed that Sherlock looked slightly pale. “Hey Sherlock?” John says.

“Yes John?” Sherlock says, not looking up from the evidence.

“Are you feeling okay?” John asks, glancing at Lestrade, who is also in the room.

“I’m f-fine J-John.” Sherlock says shakily.

“Sherlock, when did you last eat?” John says worriedly, slowly moving closer to him.

“U-Uh, I th-think I a-ate ye-yesterday,” Sherlock says shakily while swaying a little.

“Sherlock I think you need to si…” John stops when Sherlock suddenly collapses into his arms, unconscious. “Sherlock!” He turns to Lestrade. “Bring me water, food, and a first aid kit. Now!”

Lestrade rushes from the room to find what John asked for.

“Come on Sherlock, wake up!” John takes off his coat and folds it to make a makeshift pillow on the floor, and rests Sherlock gently down.

Lestrade hurries back in. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He didn’t eat for a whole day that’s what!” John says franticly.

“But he’s gone over a week without eating and never done this.” Lestrade says, confused.

“Well things are different at the moment.” John says.

“How so?” Lestrade asks.

“It’s complicated, ok?” John says.

Sherlock wakes up and slowly blinks his eyes several times. “John?” He whispers hoarsely.

John turns back to Sherlock. “Yeah Sher, it’s me, I’m right here.”

Sherlock tries to sit up but John doesn’t let him.

“Hey, just take it easy. What were you thinking?” John says.

“I normally don’t need to eat love.” Sherlock says, not realizing Lestrade is in the room.

“Well right now is not like normal is it? You are now eating for three Sher.” John says worriedly. “Please remember that.”

“Of course, I’m sorry love.” Sherlock says.

Lestrade coughs awkwardly and they both realize he was in the room the whole time. He holds out the water bottle and a candy bar. “Drink this, and here’s some food too.”

John takes it and gives it to Sherlock after helping him sit up with his back against the wall.

“By your expression, I’m guessing you heard the entire conversation?” Sherlock says to Lestrade.

“Um… Yeah.” Lestrade says awkwardly. “So you guys are together then?”

“Yes.” Sherlock says.

“So you got together recently?” Lestrade asks.

Sherlock turn to John and smiles as John begins to softly chuckle.

“What?” Lestrade asks, confused.

John pulls out a ring that is on a chain around his neck. “We’ve been married for 3 years Greg.” He smiles at the look on Lestrade’s face when Sherlock also pulls out his ring.

“What? When were you going to tell me?!” Lestrade exclaims.

Sherlock shrugs. “We didn’t need the press finding out, so no one knew. Other than my brother and Mrs. Hudson of course.”

“Ok, now why is now not like normal and why do you need to eat regularly like all other people?” Lestrade asks.

“If we tell you, you can’t breathe a word to anyone, especially not the press.” John says.

“Ok, what is it?” Lestrade says.

“I’m pregnant.” Sherlock says.

Lestrade’s eyes widen. “Wha… How…?” Lestrade says quickly.

“That part is complicated. John will you explain it, you are the doctor.” Sherlock says.

“Sherlock was born with a very rare gene that allows men to reproduce like women. Usually the men born with it are straight, but a few of the already small number are gay. So if they have sex with their partner, they have a chance to become pregnant. We didn’t know until two weeks ago that he was pregnant.” John explains.

“Well then, congratulations. Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl?” Lestrade says.

“Babies, we’re having twins, and no we don’t want to know.” Sherlock says.

“Twins? Well then congratulations again.” Lestrade says, still wide-eyed.

“Sher, I think we need to get you home and have you rest. We’ll come back tomorrow Greg.” John says as he helps Sherlock up.

“Of course, rest as much as you need. I’ll bring a copy of the files over sometime later today.” Lestrade says.

“Thank you, it will help keep him from getting bored.” John says with a smile.

John and Sherlock walk out of the Yard and get into a cab to head home.


	3. Chapter 3

“John!” Sherlock yells from their room.

John sighs. Sherlock has been pregnant for 3 months now, and his baby bump is becoming more noticeable. John walks to their room. “What is it Sher?”

Sherlock has a hand on his stomach and is crying but smiling. “Come here.”

John goes over and Sherlock grabs his hand and rests it on top of the bump. John’s eyes widen and he smiles when he feels the skin under his hand vibrate. “Is that the babies?”

Sherlock nods, still smiling and crying. “They’re moving and it’s wonderful.”

John wraps his arms around Sherlock from behind, hands still on his stomach. “Do you need anything else, maybe some food?”

“Yes, can you get out some pickles, toast, and jam?” Sherlock says.

John chuckles. “Of course, anything else?”

“I can’t hide the, as you say, ‘bump’ anymore. So we should be ready for the press sometime soon.” Sherlock says.

“Ok.” John gives Sherlock a quick kiss. “Get dressed, I’ll make breakfast.”

 

Right as Sherlock finishes breakfast, his phone rings. He answers it. “Sherlock Holmes.”

“Sherlock, its Lestrade. Do you think you and John can come take a look at this crime scene for us? It’s an explosion, and we need help trying to find out who placed the bomb.” Lestrade says.

“I’ll ask John.” Sherlock covers the microphone. “John?”

“What is it Sher?” John says as he walks into the kitchen.

“Do you think we could go look at an explosion site for Lestrade?” Sherlock asks.

“No Sherlock, you can look at the pictures but you are not going into a dangerous sight while pregnant.” John says sternly.

“Can you go and stream live-video feed to me?” Sherlock says.

“Fine, but you are not going anywhere near that crime scene.” John says.

Sherlock uncovers the microphone. “I’m sorry Lestrade, I will not be able to come, but John will and make sure there is a live-video feed set up for us to communicate.”

“Sure, anything you need.” Lestrade says.

“Excellent.” Sherlock hangs up.

“I better get going then.” John gives Sherlock a quick kiss. “Wear something more than a sheet this time.”

“No promises John.” Sherlock smirks.

 

John arrives at the crime scene and walks over to Lestrade. “Do you have the live-video feed set up?”

“Yeah.” Lestrade lowers his voice before continuing. “Said he was unable to leave the flat, so if anyone asks that’s why the video feed is set up.”

John nods. He turns on the live-video feed and Sherlock’s face appears. “Hey there Sherlock, everything clear on your end?”

“Yes, and you also?” Sherlock says. He is wearing a loose t-shirt and pajama pants. John can still notice the bump.

“Yeah, hey Sherlock you might want to grab a blanket. You look a little cold.” John says and raises his eyebrows.

Sherlock looks at his noticeable bump and quickly covers it with a blanket. “Have Lestrade give me the details.”

Lestrade steps into frame. “The explosion occurred at 8 this morning, so far we have 4 confirmed dead and 3 wounded.  We’re still searching through the rubble for more and for the remains of whatever blew up the building.”

“John, show me the blast sight.” Sherlock says.

John pans the camera over the rubble that used to be an apartment complex. He stops when he notices something shiny. “Hey Sherlock are you seeing that too?”

“Yes, have someone remove it.” Sherlock says.

Lestrade calls over one of the techs and they slowly remove the shiny piece of metal.

John looks at it and frowns. “It’s a new gas pipe, but it’s too thin to work.”

“Then it’s obvious what happened. Someone came in to fix the gas pipes, but did not do it correctly. They used cheap materials which caused the gas to leak out. Just one spark would have triggered the explosion.” Sherlock says.

“Killed because they were cheap.” John sighs. He looks back at the screen and notices that Sherlock looks pale. “Hey are you alright?” He says worriedly.

“Just one moment.” Sherlock stands up and suddenly disappears from the frame.

John hears Sherlock getting sick and frowns. When Sherlock comes back he looks tired and worn down.

Sherlock sits down. “When will they give me a break?” He mumbles while rubbing his stomach.

“Ok Sherlock, I’m headed home now so I’ll see you soon.” John says before ending the feed. After a quick word with Lestrade he climbs into a cab and heads home.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock sat in the chair at the doctor’s office with John sitting beside him, holding his hand.

“Well everything looks alright on the ultrasound. You have two healthy babies Mr. and Mr. Watson-Holmes. Would you like to know the sexes?” the doctor says.

“No, I’d like to deduce them.” Sherlock says.

“Sher! You can’t deduce our unborn children, we talked about this!” John says.

The doctor laughs at their playful bickering. Suddenly Lestrade bursts into the room.

“Greg, what are you doing in here?!” John exclaims.

“Sorry to interrupt, but have you guys seen outside yet?” Lestrade asks.

“What is outside Lestrade?” Sherlock asks as the doctor cleans the gel off of his stomach.

“Reporters and a mob of people outside, someone sent in a tip about you being here.” Lestrade says franticly.

“Great, any idea who?” John says as Sherlock puts his shirt back on.

“No, it could have been anyone in the entire office.” Lestrade says.

Sherlock pulls on his coat, which does very little to hide the bump since he is 4 months pregnant with twins. “Anyway to avoid them?”

“Not really, they’ve got the place surrounded. They all want to see if it’s true or not.” Lestrade says.

John wraps an arm around Sherlock’s waist. “We had to face them sometime Sher.”

“I know love, I just don’t like being ambushed.” Sherlock replies with a frown.

“We’ve got 4 officers outside who are going to escort you two through the crowd and make sre no harm comes to either of you.” Lestrade says.

“None know we’re married?” John asks.

“No, all they know is that you two need help through the mob outside. Don’t even know Sherlock’s pregnant.” Lestrade says.

The doctor hands them a print-out of the ultrasound. “I’ll see you next month Mr. and Mr. Watson-Holmes.”

John smiles and then he and Sherlock head towards the door. “Ready Sher?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Sherlock says.

They arrive at the door and see four officers. One of them is DI Dimmock, and the rest they do not know. All of their eyes widen.

“DI Dimmock, great to see you again.” John says and shakes his hand.

“And you Dr. Watson.” Dimmock says.

“Actually it’s Watson-Holmes, and just call me John.” John says with a smile.

All of the officers look in shock. Dimmock looks at Sherlock. “And you really are pregnant?”

“Yes, I have been for 4 months. Now can we move already? These two are playing football in their by the way they’re kicking.” Sherlock groans.

John rubs his lower back. “You’re laying down when we get home.” He turns to Dimmock. “Are we going then?”

“As soon as Lestrade arrives then we will escort you and Sherlock out to a car which arrived a few minutes ago.” Dimmock says.

Lestrade walks in. “Ok, I just talked to the British Government and he now has the crowd contained and there should be a straight path to the car. The reporters will be by the car and you do not have to answer their questions unless you want to.” He turns to the officers. “I need you four to make sure no harm comes to Mr. and Mr. Watson-Holmes, or you will no longer will have your jobs. Now follow me.”

They all walk out and see the crowd being held back by ropes and Mycroft’s men in suits randomly spread about.

John tightens his grip on Sherlock’s waist as people scream, cheer, and take pictures of them. Sherlock keeps one hand on his stomach protectively while they are walking. They finally reach the end where the reporters are.

They are all screaming question and John sees that it is causing Sherlock to become over whelmed. “Hey! Shut it!” he screams loudly and angrily. The reporters fall silent. “Now, if you have questions we will answer them individually. Do not talk out of turn, do not ask a question unless told you can. Am I clear?” The reporters silence is enough of an answer.

Sherlock points to a young woman wearing a purple shirt. “You first.”

“Are you and John Watson in a relationship?” she asks.

“Yes, we have been married for 3 years. And do remember the name is Watson-Holmes.” Sherlock says. He points to a young man. “You next, ask something so that you’ll finally get the big story you need.”

“Is it true that you are pregnant with John’s child?” the man asks.

“No.” Sherlock says. The reporters are confused but John smiles, because he knows what Sherlock’s planning to do. “I am pregnant with John’s children.”

All the reporters go wide eyed and a few have their jaws dropped.

Sherlock points to the older woman in a suit. “You next.”

“How far along you, and how many babies are you having?” she asks.

“I am four months along with twins.” Sherlock replies.

John looks at Sherlock when he suddenly stiffens. He notices that Sherlock is clutching his stomach again and realizes that the babies are kicking him, hard. “If that is all we must be going.”

Sherlock looks at him gratefully before getting into the cab, followed by John. They then drive towards home.


	5. Chapter 5

**(John Flashback**   
  
**Sherlock Flashback)**   


Sherlock is at the Yard looking at the evidence for another murder. But this time, he is sitting down. He is now almost 6 months pregnant and John does not want him to fall and faint again.

John watches as Sherlock looks through the evidence, when Lestrade walks over to him.

“How’s he doing so far?” Lestrade asks, glancing at Sherlock.

“Good, I don’t have to remind him to eat anymore.” John says with a smirk. He quickly looks Greg up and down before he can object. “So, who are you sleeping with now?”

“Damn it, you deduced me didn’t you?” Lestrade says.

“I’ve known how for 2 years, and now I can finally use it.” John says with another smirk. “So, are you going to answer my question, or have me deduce it?”

“Go ahead and try.” Lestrade says.

John looks him up and down and it puzzles him for one second, but then he smells it. The expensive and strong cologne that only one person he has ever met uses. He raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Seriously?”

“What?” Lestrade says, slightly blushing.

“Hey Sher?” John says with a mischievous smile.

“Yes love?” Sherlock says, looking towards them.

“Would you like to deduce Greg real quick? I’ve discovered something you’ll _love_ to know about.” John says.

“You bastard.” Lestrade says under his breath.

Sherlock studies him up and down and then he too raises his eyebrows in surprise, and then he looks disgusted. “Ok, I looked too long and learned too much.”

“Tell me then, what did you figure out?” Lestrade says.

“You’re shagging _Mycroft_? I mean out of all people.” Sherlock shivers and then continues. “The rest I which I did not know.”

“Just say it.” Lestrade says.

John, sensing this is going to get awkward and personal, closes the office door.

Sherlock takes a deep breath. “You’ve been together for at least 2 month. You have sex frequently, and _my dear brother_ is a biter. You prefer to top but in the latest times you’ve bottomed. You moved in with him 1 week ago, and since that time you’ve come to the Yard less agitated and more relaxed.”

Lestrade is bright red, and had been since Sherlock started discussing is sex life with Sherlock’s brother. “Yeah, you are right, does it bother you?”

“You with him? No. What bothers me is I’ve just learned all about my brother’s sex life and habits, and that is information that will never go away.” Sherlock grimaces and shivers before turning back to the evidence.

“Hey, you know what I never asked you?” Lestrade says.

“What?” John asks.

“Who proposed, you or Sherlock?” Lestrade asks.

“Both.” John smiles at the memory and so does Sherlock.

**_He was nervous, what if Sherlock said no and then this ruined their relationship? What if he chickened out? What if the ring wasn’t good enough? He pulled out the box, with the ring he had chosen, and opened it. It was a white gold band with a simple engraving. ‘I only have one’. John smiled at the phrase, because it was how Sherlock would assure him that he was his only love. As he paced around their room, he didn’t know what was going on down in 221A._ **

****

** “But what if he says no, Mrs. Hudson?” he said frantically. **

** Mrs. Hudson patted his hand. “Sherlock, he loves you more than anything and you do him. He will not say no.” **

** “But what if something goes wrong? What if he doesn’t like the ring?” he looks down at the opened ring box. Inside is a simple white gold band with the engraving ‘I only have one’. **

** “Calm down, you have planned the perfect night Sherlock. John will love it, I promise.” Mrs. Hudson smiles. “Now go on upstairs and get ready before you have to go.” **

** Sherlock puts the box in his pocket and heads upstairs, still nervous **

****

**_He hears Sherlock coming up the stairs and quickly puts the box in his pocket._ **

**_“John?” Sherlock yells._ **

**_“What is it Sher?” he yells back._ **

**_“We’re going out tonight love.” Sherlock says as he walks into their room._ **

**_“Really, where?” he asks, curious._ **

**_“It’s a surprise.” Sherlock says as he moves closer to him._ **

**_“Come on Sher.” He says._ **

**_Sherlock suddenly ties a blindfold over his eyes. “Nope, it’s a surprise and I know you’ll love it.”_ **

****

** He kisses John lightly after the blindfold is on. Then picks him up bridal style to help him down the stairs. **

** “Sherlock!” John squeals as he is lifted up. **

** He carries John down the stairs and then sets him back on his feet when they are at the bottom of the stairs. He leads John out the door and into the car waiting for them. He had planned everything with Mycroft and it was going perfectly. **

** “Are you going to take the blindfold off of me any time soon Sher?” John asks. **

** “Not yet love, we have yet to arrive at our destination.” He squeezes John’s hand. **

** They finally reach the park, the one where John and Mike Stamford had run into each other. Because of that moment, he now had the love of his life. They get out and he leads John to the exact bench that he and Mike had been at. The park was deserted, which was also thanks to Mycroft’s help. **

** “Can I take off the blindfold now Sher?” John asks. **

** “Yes.” He says. **

****

**_He takes off the blindfold and blinks a few times before his vision comes back into focus. They’re in the park and on the bench where he and Mike had talked about Sherlock for the first time. He wondered why Sherlock had brought him here._ **

**_“This is where I talked to Mike.” He says with a smile._ **

**_“It was the moment that led you to me.” Sherlock smiles back and takes John’s hand._ **

**_“Yeah, I guess it was” he says._ **

****

** “John…” He pauses then continues. “Before you my life was a mess. I was an addict, and had no friends. I was rude, unthoughtful, and lonely. Then I met you, and the look on your face when Lestrade was doing the drugs bust.” He takes a shaky breath. “I never wanted to disappoint you like that ever again, so I got clean for you. You had barely known me a day, yet you killed a man to save me. I have put you through so much, yet you stayed around. I am still puzzled as to why.” He hears John chuckle softly. “But I know that I want you to stay forever.” He gets down on one knee, opens, and holds out the box with the ring inside. “John Watson, will you marry me?” As he waits for an answer John starts to laugh softly with a huge smile on his face. **

****

**_He can’t help but laugh. Sherlock just proposed to him, and Sherlock had even gotten a ring identical to the one in his own pocket. He looks at Sherlock’s confused face with a huge smile. “Well then, I guess I can give you this.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box, he opens it to show Sherlock the identical ring. Sherlock’s eyes widen and then start to water._ **

****

** He couldn’t believe it. John had planned to propose to him too. They even bought identical rings. He was crying when he replied. “I do.” **

** “I do.” John says with a huge smile, before kissing him passionately. **

****

Lestrade listens to the brief summary version of this and smiles. “I never knew you could be romantic Sherlock.”

“I can’t” Sherlock replies. “I can only be for John.” He smiles at John.

“Well, it’s getting late and I think my 3 need some sleep.” John says.

Sherlock nods. “I’ll come back tomorrow morning.”

“See you Greg.” John says.

“See you two.” Lestrade says.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock sat at the Yard in Lestrade’s office with his feet up. He was 7 months along and his baby bump had gotten much bigger, and now he waddled whenever he walked.

John watched him look over the evidence when he heard the door open. It was Sally Donovan.

Ever since Sherlock got pregnant she has been one of the people at the Yard who help him and are nice to him. No one ever thought he could be human and have emotions, so that was why they were all rude. She motions for John to follow her.

John leaves with her and is led to one of the conference rooms. It looks normal, except that the table is covered in gift bags and boxes. John raises his eyebrows in surprise. “What are these?”

“Gifts. We all wanted you guys to know that the little ones will be welcomed here anytime.” Sally smiles at him.

“Thank you, this is very thoughtful.” John smiles back,

“I wanted to warn you that I and a few other female officers are going to go drop these off at your flat. We already phoned Mrs. Hudson, all we need you to do is keep Sherlock away for half an hour.” Sally says.

“Ok, I’ll keep him distracted. Tell the others thank you for us.” John says then leaves. He walks back into Lestrade’s office and finds Sherlock still sitting with his feet propped up.

“What did Sally need?” Sherlock asks,

“So you call her by her first name now?” John says with his eyebrows raised.

“Yes, Sally, Kate, Lisa, and Mary have all been a great help to me.” Sherlock says.

“She just wanted to know how you were doing. She asked me since you were working.” John says.

“Alright, I’ll be finished in about a half hour.” Sherlock says.

John smiled, that was exactly the time he needed.

 

They had finally left the Yard after staying for 45 minutes instead of half an hour more. John tried to hide his smile as Sherlock waddled up to their flat.

Sherlock opens the door and is greeted by gifts, everywhere. His eyebrows go up in surprise and he turns to John.

“Their gifts from people at the Yard.” John says. “I’m also supposed to say that the kids are welcome at the Yard anytime.”

Sherlock starts to tear up. He had been doing that a lot lately, probably because he was pregnant. “Oh, John…” He takes a shaky breath and smiles. “They are so thoughtful.”

John kisses Sherlock softly before making him sit on the couch. “You sit, I’ll bring the gifts over and we’ll open them together.” John grabs the gifts from Donovan, Lestrade, and Molly, and hands them to Sherlock.

Sherlock opens Lestrade’s first and chuckles. Inside are matching onesies with the words ‘Future Consulting Detective’. He opens the gift from Molly next. She had gotten the twins pajamas that had the periodic table on them, along with 2 child sized microscopes. Lastly he opened Sally’s gift and couldn’t contain his giggles.

“What is it?” John asks, curiously.

Sherlock hold up the 2 little deerstalkers and the matching onesies that said ‘Honorary Members of Scotland Yard’. The best part was there was even a card that said Lestrade would have badges made with their names on them stating them as such.

John laughed with Sherlock. “Oh god, these kids are going to be spoiled rotten!” he says, pointing to Sherlock’s baby bump.

“Yes, I have to agree to that.” Sherlock smiles. “Let’s open the rest.”

 

By the end of the day they have 10 sets of onesies, 5 sets of beanies, 20 stuffed animals, 4 sets of matching blankets, 8 sets of pajamas, and 4 sets of stuffed magnify glasses.

Mrs. Hudson came up later to give them her gift. “I hope you like it dearie.” She says with a smile.

Sherlock opens it and inside are 2 onesies that say ‘The game is on!’  Sherlock smiles at Mrs. Hudson and gives her a hug. “They’re perfect Mrs. Hudson.”

“We can even pair them with these.” John holds up the two tiny deerstalkers, causing Mrs. Hudson to laugh.

 

After Mrs. Hudson says goodbye, Sherlock and John head to bed with smiles on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

John carefully watches Sherlock examine the crime scene. He is 9 months pregnant and refuses to stop working. So far 3 different female officers have checked to make sure he was ok. It was all going smoothly until Sherlock froze and suddenly paled.

John ran over to him. “Sherlock, what’s wrong?” he says frantically.

“My water just broke.” Sherlock says.

“Oh my god… Lestrade! I need an ambulance ASAP!” John screams, he is already starting to freak out.

Lestrade rushes over. “Donovan is calling one now, what’s wrong?”

“His water just broke! We need to get him to the hospital immediately!” John says frantically.

The ambulance shows up within 5 minutes and rushes them to the hospital.

 

Now John is sitting next to Sherlock and holding his hand. They are waiting on the doctor to come in and deliver their babies.

Sherlock squeezes John’s hand tightly as another contraction hits. “Son of a bitch!” he yells loudly.

John winces in pain and raises his eyebrows, Sherlock almost never curses, which means that anyone around him should be very scared right now. “Sh… Calm down, its ok. I’m right here.” He soothes, while pushing some of Sherlock’s bangs of his sweaty forehead.

“Where the hell is that bastard who calls himself a doctor?” Sherlock snaps.

“He’s coming Sher. Just calm down, it’s all okay.” John soothes.

There is a nurse in the room and Sherlock immediately tries to deduce her, but John stops him.

“Hey, look at me.” John says. “Stop trying to deduce and just relax.”

The doctor comes into the room. “Hello Mr. Watson-Holmes, how are you feeling?”

“Bloody awful! Now move this damn thing along!” Sherlock snaps.

“Alright.” The doctor quickly examines him. “You’re ready to push now so just do so when we say to.”

Sherlock nods and holds John’s hand tighter while taking deep breaths.’

“Alright, push.” The doctor says.

Sherlock pushes and squeezes John’s hand. “Agh!” he screams.

“Come on Sher, keep pushing. You’re doing great.” John says.

Many painful pushes later they hear crying.

“It’s a boy.” The nurse says, before going to clean him up.

Sherlock smiles briefly before screaming. “Agh!”

“Ok, this is the last one. Now push.” The doctor says.

Sherlock pushes over and over again. By the end he has tears running down his cheeks.

“It’s a girl.” The nurse says. She finishes cleaning them both off and hands them to Sherlock.

Sherlock is sweaty, crying, and exhausted. But when he is handed his children, the tears become those of joy and he smiles. "They're beautiful John." He whispers.

"They really are." John is looking at the babies in Sherlock's arms and is crying. "What are we going to name them?"

"Hamish." Sherlock says, looking at the baby boy.

John smiles. "And the girl?"

"You name her, I'll choose her middle name, and you'll choose Hamish's. That way we equally named both of them." Sherlock says.

"Violet" John says.

"Violet Grace Watson-Holmes." Sherlock says.

"Hamish Gregory Watson-Holmes." John says. "Will you be okay while I go get Mrs. Hudson?"

"I'll be fine, and don't tell her anything other than they're here." Sherlock says.

John kisses his forehead and leaves the room. He walks to the waiting area and Mrs. Hudson immediately stands up.

"Are they here? Oh when do I get to see them?" Mrs. Hudson says.

"They're here, I came to get you." John says. He leads Mrs. Hudson back to the room and knocks before entering.  
Mrs. Hudson starts to cry when she sees Sherlock holding the twins. "Oh boys, they're beautiful." She walks over to Sherlock's bed and looks at them. "What are their names?"

"Hamish Gregory and Violet Grace Watson-Holmes" Sherlock says with a huge smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock woke up and smiled at what he saw. John, his wonderful husband, was holding the babies and talking to them. He pretended to still be asleep when John turned and moved towards the side of the bed.

“See that, that’s your Daddy. He is a brilliant man and I hope you two are brilliant too.” John smiles. “He is the world’s only consulting detective, and I’m his partner. We’re famous, including you guys. I know he can seem annoying sometimes, but your Daddy is the most selfless and caring man I know. Don’t listen when he calls himself a sociopath, because it’s not true. I hope you will be able to deduce like him, and also become consulting detectives. And you’ve already met your grandma, Mrs. Hudson. Our family is a little odd, but we like it that way and we’re all glad that you two are here.” When he finishes he is crying.

Sherlock opens his eyes, filled with tears. ”John.”

John looks at him and blushes. “How much did you hear?”

“All of it, come her love.” Sherlock says.

John lays the babies in Sherlock’s arms, but before he can pull back to sit down Sherlock kisses him.

“I love you.” Sherlock whisper.

“I love you too.” John whispers back with a smile. He pulls away and sits on the side of the bed, next to Sherlock, Hamish, and Violet. “Greg should be here soon, wants to meet his godchildren. Molly is stopping by after work, and some of the Yarders are coming right after Greg.”

“I’m glad that people accept them, if they are ever called freaks I will kill whoever said it.” Sherlock says, about to cry.

“Hey, hey” John brushes away the tears with his thumb. “They won’t, I promise.”

Sherlock smiles before handing the twins back to Jon and taking a nap so he will be ready for their visitors.

 

There is a knock at the door and John jolts awake, in the last 24 hours he has had under 1 hour of sleep and is starting to feel it. He yawns. “Come in.”

The door opens and Lestrade steps in. “Hey John, how is Sherlock doing?”

“Fine, give me a second and I’ll wake him. He told me to when you arrived.” John walks over and lightly shakes Sherlock’s shoulder. “Sher, Greg’s here.”

Sherlock slowly blinks awake. “Hello Lestrade.”

“Hey Sherlock, so where are they?” Lestrade says.

John walks over to the side of the room and takes the twins out of the beds. He walks back over to Greg. “Met Hamish Gregory and Violet Grace Watson-Holmes.”

“They’re absolutely adorable! They look a lot like both of you!” Lestrade exclaimed.

Sherlock and John had not thought about that since they were both so tired, but now John could see it. Hamish had black curly hair and the eyes that changed color, but his cheekbones were not defined. While Violet had straight black hair and blue eyes with very defined cheekbones. He smiled, they really were a perfect combination of him and Sherlock. “Yeah, they really do.”

“You know, I’m going to have fun spoiling these two rotten!” Lestrade says, tickling their stomachs lightly to make them giggle. “Remember to bring them to the Yard any time. Now I’m sorry but I’ve got to go, still have work to do.”

Lestrade left and they relaxed while they awaited the next guests’ arrival.

 

Next Sally, Kate, Lisa, Mary, Sergeant Greene, Sergeant Harris, and DI Dimmock came to visit.

Dimmock is holding a box. “Lestrade had someone got these made, but he just put the names on them. Told me to bring them to you.” He hands John he box.

John opens it and inside are two badges that say ‘Honorary Members of New Scotland Yard’. Each badge has a name on it, one is for Violet and the other for Hamish. John smiles. “They’re perfect, tell Greg thanks.”

“I will, how are you and Sherlock doing?” Dimmock asks, he and Sgts. Greene and Harris are standing with John while the female officers stand by Sherlock and the twins.

“Fine, in the past 24 hours I’ve slept for 1, but otherwise fine.” John says.

“You learn to treasure sleep when you have a newborn.” Harris says. “Especially you, you have two of them!”

“Yeah, I’d call up Lestrade for tips if I were you, he’s the most experienced of us all.” Greene says.

“John! Come over here, we’re going to get a picture of the new family!” Sally says.

John walks over and stand behind Sherlock, Violet, and Hamish. Sally takes a picture and then suddenly John has a deerstalker on his head.

Sherlock takes the tiny deerstalkers from Sally and places them on Violet’s and Hamish’s heads. He also puts on his own. After Sally takes the picture he takes them off.

 

After everyone has left, John falls asleep in the chair beside Sherlock’s bed.

Sherlock looks at him and talks to the twins. “See that?  That’s your papa. He’s the bravest, kindest man you’ll ever meet. He saved my life more times than I can count. I’m going to try to be a good father like him, but if I’m a rubbish one than I’m sorry. I hope you two are more like him then me.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock hummed as he dressed the twins. Today was the day that they got to leave the hospital, and reporters were waiting for the announcement as to the gender and names of the twins.

John walks in with the diaper bag hung on his shoulder. “Ready?”

“Yes, do you want to take Violet and I’ll take Hamish?” Sherlock says.

“Sure.” John leans in and kisses Sherlock lightly. “I love you.”

Sherlock smiles. “I love you too.” He picks up Hamish’s carrier. “Ready?”

“Ready as I can be.” John says. They walk into the hall where Lestrade, Sally, Dimmock, Greene, and Harris, are waiting for them.

“Ok, we already have some of Mycroft’s men containing the crowd. We’re going to get you guys to the car without incident.” Lestrade says.

They follow the Yarders to the door of the hospital. They both take a deep breath before walking out the doors.

Fans and reporters are everywhere. The fans are being contained behind ropes with Mycroft’s men guarding them, and the reporters are lined up on either side of the path down the middle. Then the crowd erupts in applause when they see the twins.

One of Mycroft’s men walks over. “Sir, your brother said that you could announce the names.” He hands Sherlock a microphone.

Sherlock raises his hand in the air, causing the crowd to silence, and hands the microphone to John.

“We are very happy to announce the arrival of Violet Grace and Hamish Gregory Watson-Holmes, they were born July 20 at 10:00am.” John says.

The crowd cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this. Should I? Please tell me in comments!


End file.
